


Are you Drunk?

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Texting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: Kenta sending drunk texts and Taehyun being panicked and concerned.





	Are you Drunk?

 

Noh Taehyun laid down on his bed after a long day of filming for their first HOTSHOT comeback since the disbandment of JBJ. He smiled to himself and hugged his pillow, feeling satisfied and excited of this new chapter in his life. He had new friends that would last a life time. He still saw Donghan, Kenta and Sanggyun frequently, they all had lunch or movie dates together. They all had even visited Yongguk’s house to see his cats Rcy, Tolby, and Kagoo. Life was good, and everything was normal.

However right now his Kakao Talk was going _off_ , receiving message after message from… Kenta?

Taehyun tilted his head, Kenta would never usually spam messages, he’d just wait for him to reply. He opened them and started to read them slowly in case he was in trouble. 

**1 minute ago from Takada Gunma:**    
Hey you didn’t answer earlier….  

**1 minute ago from Takada Gunma:**    
YAH ANSWER! 

  **1 minute ago from Takada Gunma:**    
Hyung…. 

**1 minute ago from Takada Gunma:**    
Is so mean…. 

**1 minute ago from Takada Gunma:**    
Wah… I mean… idk i dont careeee… hmph 

He waited for a few seconds, thinking about why Kenta would be acting like this… this was extremely odd of him... Taehyun became worried for a moment, he remembered that Kenta and Donghan were supposed to hangout today, did something happen between them? His thoughts were interrupted by another message from Kenta. 

**A few seconds ago from Takada Gunma:  
** Seriously? leaving me on read now? k.

Taehyun replied quickly before the younger boy got any more demanding,

**Message from Hyoni:**    
Ooo Sorryyyy I was busy today… you okay? Having fun? 

The message was read immediately. Kenta was definitely on his phone and ignoring Donghan to only talk to him. 

**Message from Takada Gunma:  
** Would be more fun with you here… 

**Message from Takada Gunma:  
** Donghan is being so annoying… He’s making fun of me Hyung! He’s… 

**Message from Takada Gunma:  
** Idk but he’s bothering me 

Kenta then sent a selfie, he was in a dark room, the only light source was a neon blue light coming from in front of him. Taehyun could barely make out Kenta pouting at the camera, but he noticed something.. Is that… Taehyun licked his lips. Kenta was wearing eyeliner and it had become slightly smudged.

Those two probably went clubbing. 

Kenta was texting him at the club. 

 

**Message from Hyoni:  
** Are you drunk Cutie?

Kenta read the message but didn’t reply immediately. Taehyun began to worry that the boy was in trouble… Or worse what if he got picked up by a stranger and they tried to take advantage of him? In a panic Taehyun began to write a new message, asking Kenta if he needed him to pick him up.  

But before he could send the message he received a voice message. Taehyun’s heartbeat raced, wondering if it would be Kenta panicking and needing his help. 

He pressed play and heard loud muffled music in the background, clearly he was still in the club but slightly away from the main stage. He could barely make out the words Kenta drunkenly was slurring in Japanese to him, 

“Taehyun hyung… I miss you… H-Hyoni… I miss you so much I haven’t seen you in a week! I miss looking at your stupid cute face… and seeing your stupid… dumb.. smile… and holding your tiny.. tiny hand…. Ugh Hyung… why do you have to be so good looking? It’s distracting! That’s why Donghan and I always hung out in my room… you make my hands sweat... or whatever.” 

Taehyun had the biggest smile on his face. He couldn’t help but giggle to himself and hug his pillow tighter to his chest. He felt like a high schooler. Takada Kenta had basically just drunkly confessed to him and it was the cutest.  

**Message from Hyoni:  
** Oh? I’m sorry Kenta-ssi~~ I’ll see you soon, I promise!  

He sent a moving emoticon of a squirrel sending hearts up to the screen. Hoping that in his drunken state Kenta would appreciate it. 

Taehyun then received another voice message but this time instead of Kenta’s voice it was clearly was Donghan’s, who sounded a lot more sober than Kenta. 

“Hey lovebirds, sorry to interrupt but Kenta just threw his phone at my face trying to show me your message.” Donghan paused and Taehyun could vaguely make out a drunk Kenta whining to get his phone back in the background. “I’m confiscating his phone for the rest of the night, but he’s excited to see you soon Hyung!” 

Taehyun shook his head and sent a final message. 

**Message from Hyoni:  
** Take care of him Maknae~

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from my CC while I was tipsy uwu  
> Enjoy!


End file.
